The One
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Mello memang terobsesi untuk menjadi nomor satu. Namun ia dengan bijak dapat membedakan antara kebenaran dan kejahatan. Menjadi nomor satu tidak harus menjual diri kita pada iblis.


Sungguh mudah menggali cerita tentang Near dan Mello karena mereka mempunyai masa lalu yang tersembunyi. Dan terlalu luas untuk di eksplorasi. Maka sekali lagi author mengangkat cerita tentang mereka, hanya saja kali ini keberadaan B menentukan inti cerita ini. Please enjoy and review. Thanx.

**The One**

Anak lelaki berusia sembilan tahun itu mendesah. Bukan, bukan desahan pasrah atau menyerah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Melainkan desahan kesal dan marah yang menguar dari dalam hatinya. Ia baru saja dibuat kesal oleh seorang anak yang usianya bahkan lebih muda darinya. Benar – benar memalukan.

Anak lelaki yang sedang kesal itu bertubuh ramping, memiliki rambut lurus keemasan, dan tergerai indah di pundaknya yang jenjang. Wajahnya dingin saat menatap anak yang telah berhasil membuatnya marah. Ia hampir saja ingin menyemburkan umpatan pada anak itu, namun ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya, sambil berpikir bahwa itu akan menjadi hal yang lebih memalukan bila dilakukan.

Sebuah ujian baru saja diselesaikan. Dan seorang pemenang juga baru saja didapatkan. Bukan sekedar pemenang, sebab sekolah Wammy tidak pernah menjadikan sebuah ujian sekedar hanyalah ujian belaka. Wammy's House bagaikan sebuah kerang mutiara di lautan lepas. Sebuah institusi akademik yang berbalut yayasan penampung anak – anak yatim, yang menyembunyikan banyak mutiara – mutiara indah dalam cangkang yang kuat. Sebuah persaingan tersirat untuk mendapatkan sebuah mahkota akademik yang bukan hanya berakhir sampai kursi akademik tertinggi. Wammy's House mencari mutiara – mutiara penerus yang mampu memegang kursi keadilan demi menyokong ketentraman bumi ini. Ya, Wammy's House secara tersembunyi terus mencari penerus nama besar detektif termasyurdi bumi ini. Nama L. Sebuah nama yang hanya dikenal oleh seluruh penghuni Wammy sebagai matahari mereka. Sebuah nama yang hanya dikenal sebagai tujuan akhir bagi setiap anak di tempat mewah itu.

Nama L di bumi ini sangat tersembunyi. Namun begitu pula dengan di tempat yang bisa disebut markas besarnya ini. L tak pernah menampakan sinarnya bahkan pada satupun orang di Wammy. Benar – benar seperti sebuah matahari. Kita hanya dapat merasakan sinarnya yang hangat, namun tidak mungkin dapat mengenal apalagi menyentuhnya. Begitulah L di mata semua orang.

Begitu pulalah yang di rasakan oleh bocah 9 tahun itu. Yang ia tahu adalah sebuah kompetisi tersirat untuk memperebutkan kursi dimana matahari itu bersinar, agar ia bisa lebih dekat lagi pada sang matahari itu. Atau bahkan dapat menjadi matahari itu sendiri. Kemudian sebuah keyakinan tercipta dari dalam jiwanya. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah kandidat terkuat untuk melanjutkan nama besar yang bersinar itu, sampai dirasakannya seseorang mengoyak jubah kepercayaannya. Ya, anak yang bahkan masih 1 tahun dibawah dirinya. Sebuah rintangan yang menyebalkan.

Anak itu datang sejak sebulan yang lalu. Ia adalah seorang albino. Seluruh helaian rambutnya seputih salju. Kulitnya bagai porselin yang rapuh. Dalam jangka waktu sebulan saja, ia sudah mampu membuktikan bahwa ia mempunyai kemampuan melebihi siapapun. Bahkan dari bocah 9 tahun itu. Ia selalu dapat mengalahkan si bocah dalam hal apapun. Selalu. Maka hal itupun resmi menjadikan si anak albino itu rival terbesarnya.

"Yo, aku sudah menduganya…" seseorang menepuk pundak bocah yang sedang terbakar amarah itu.

Bocah itu menoleh dan mendapati anak usia 10 tahun berambut merah tersenyum tenang. Sahabat terbaiknya.

" Apa maksudmu, Matt ?" bocah itu menatap dingin ke arahnya.

"Wajahmu pasti akan mengerikan seperti itu, jika seusai ujian… hei, hei, tunggu dulu, jangan melampiaskannya padaku ya…"

"Kau berani menyentuh pundakku, maka kau siap untuk kematianmu, bodoh."

"Mello, sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini, huh ? " Matt seketika gusar.

"Kau tidak sadar telah berubah menjadi budak egomu sendiri… kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini terus !" sambung Matt, tiba – tiba kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu !" Mello membuang muka.

"Mello !" Matt mencengkram lengan temannya itu sedikit kasar. Namun ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan temannya itu dari kebenciannya, yang bahkan dapat membunuhnya.

"Kau bisa mati jika kau terus menerus merasakan perasaan seperti itu !"

Mello terkejut. Ia menatap mata Matt lurus.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Mello ! Kau bahkan tidak dapat menyembunyikan hal apapun dariku ! Aku tahu kau terus menerus memendam kekecewaan terhadap dirimu… kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan cara mengejar Near tanpa batas ! Kau kacau, sobat !" Matt berteriak.

Mello sejenak terpana. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Matt, orang yang memang selama ini paling dekat dengannya mempunyai perasaan seperti itu. Ia _tahu_.

Matt memang cuek, dan tidak terlalu peduli terhadap sekitarnya, bahkan terhadap Mello ia juga tidak pernah menunjukan bahwa ia peduli pada anak beramput pirang sempurna itu. Namun Mello tahu dalam hatinya bahwa Matt sangat menyayangi dirinya. Sangat, namun tidak pernah diperlihatkan secara terang – terangan.

Maka saat melihat Matt bersikap seperti ini, ia sedikit kaget. Sebuah sikap yang tersembunyi rapat – rapat dalam sinar matanya.

"Matt… maaf…" kata Mello lamat – lamat.

Matt seakan tersadar, ia melepaskan cengkramannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Karena desakan adrenalin, ataukah karena pernyataan langsungnya membuat jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang.

"Maaf, Mello, aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan sahabat terbaikku di sini…"

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, berbalut keheningan yang mendesak dari dalam diri mereka.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya waktu makan siang… ayo, cepat bodoh…" Mello mengoyak keheningan seraya berjalan berbalik ke arah ruang makan, meninggalkan Matt berdiri sendirian di tempatnya.

" Mello… sadarkah kau bahwa kau mulai melangkah dalam jalur yang asing…"

Mello mengerutkan kening. Ia merasa jadi lebih kesal.

" Brengsek kau Near !"

Saat itu senja merangkak naik. Segenap murid Wammy berkumpul dalam aula utama. Mereka akan mendengarkan hasil ujian yang telah diselenggarakan seminggu ini.

Seorang mentor membacakan sesuatu dari beberapa carik kertas.

Sesuatu menusuk hati Mello. Sebuah pengakuan terhadap Near. Mutlak.

Mello mengepalkan jemarinya di sofa tempat duduknya. Ia merasa begitu putus asa.

"Kesal ya…"

Mello menoleh ke arah kanannya. Terkejut karena bukan Matt yang ditatapnya. Memang suaranya juga tak seperti suara Matt, pikirnya. Alih – alih menatap rambut merah membara Matt, ia menatap rambut hitam kelam milik seorang pemuda usia 17 tahun. Pemuda itu berperawakan tinggi dan berkulit pucat. Ia tersenyum.

Mello tak dapat menangkap arti senyumannya. Namun ia sekilas dapat melihat sesuatu yang kejam di dalamnya. Ia sedikit bergidik.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." pemuda itu menyambung.

Mello meliriknya.

"Kau tak tahu… tak ada yang tahu…" Mello membalas dingin.

"Aku mengerti."

Sekali lagi Mello bergidik. Rasanya pernyataan barusan bulat. Pemuda itu tak peduli apabila Mello tidak menyetujui perkataannya. Namun Mello merasakan bahwa pemuda itu _mampu _merasakan apa yang dirasakannya. Sepertinya lebih kepada pemaksaan pendapat. Pemuda itu memutuskan bahwa ia mampu merasakan apa yang dirasakan Mello saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Mello berusaha bertahan dari tatapan tajamnya.

" Aku tahu rasanya dipecundangi orang lain." Pernyataan itu mutlak.

Mello seketika menyadari ada yang aneh dengan warna mata pemuda itu. Mata pemuda itu cerah-bukan, sepertinya warnanya merah… bukan scleranya yang merah… namun irisnya. Warna iris matanya merah sempurna. Seperti warna darah.

Ia berusaha mengingat siapa pemuda ini, dan ia ingat bahwa pemuda ini adalah orang yang suka mengasingkan diri dan tidak suka bersosialisasi terhadap sekitarnya. Namun ia juga pernah mendengar tentang matanya yang aneh dari beberapa anak yang pernah seksama menatap matanya. Ia tidak ingat siapa namanya.

"Terima kasih untuk simpatimu… tapi aku tidak perlu…"

Mentor memotong kata – kata Mello. Mengumumkan bahwa ia telah selesai sore itu. Mereka diperbolehkan beristirahat hingga waktu makan malam.

Mello langsung bangkit dari tempatnya. Tidak menghiraukan pemuda di samping kanannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar aula dan berpikir untuk menuju halaman belakang. Sambil berpikir tentang Matt yang tidak kelihatan di ruang aula tadi.

Mello merasakan seseorang mengikuti langkahnya. Ia menoleh. Matanya menatap pemuda pucat berambut hitam legam di belakangnya.

"Apa maumu, huh?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Lagi. Senyuman yang sama.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku memihakmu."

Kali ini Mello benar – benar kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, huh ?"

"Hei, tenang, sobat… aku hanya ingin lebih baik mengenalmu…"

"Aku tidak mau… tolong jangan menggangguku." Mello menjawab ketus.

Mello berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Namun pemuda itu sempat berkata sebelum Mello jauh melangkah.

"Aku B. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Mello merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mendera punggungnya. Ia yakin pemuda itu tersenyum saat mengatakan itu.

Malam itu makan malam berlangsung normal sampai suatu insiden terjadi. Sebuah hal yang sempat mengubah hati dan pikiran Mello.

Mello duduk sendirian di sebuah meja di ruang makan. Disekelilingi oleh gelak tawa dan percakapan anak – anak Wammy lainnya. Ia bertanya – tanya dimana si Matt brengsek itu. Ia terbiasa makan berdua dengan Matt.

Ia hendak menyelesaikan makannya , dan segera mencari Matt. Namun saat menenggak minuman di gelasnya, sesuatu menghantam lengannya. Membuat isi gelasnya tercurah ke tubuh dan wajahnya.

Kejadian itu cepat dan tak terduga. Mello hampir tersedak saat cairan di gelasnya menghantam wajahnya konstan. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, suara benda terbanting nyaring menggema keras, disusul bunyi beberapa porselen berbenturan keras dengan lantai.

"Maaf… " sebuah suara.

Mello menyadari bahwa ia baru saja terhantam nampan seseorang yang lewat sangat dekat dengan tempat duduknya. Seseorang tak sengaja dengan ceroboh membentur Mello yang sedang menenggak minumnya.

Namun bagi Mello, sengaja atau tidak, hal itu tetap membangkitkan amarahnya. Ia seketika menoleh ke arah samping kanannya, tempat orang bodoh yang telah menumpahkan minumannya ke kaos hitamnya, berada. Benar – benar timing yang sangat tidak tepat untuk membangkitkan amarahnya saat ini.

"Near…" Mello benar – benar terkejut mendapati Near yang menghantamnya. Namun yang membuat Mello naik pitam adalah wajah Near yang tanpa ekspresi. Bocah itu seakan tak merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang baru saja diperbuatnya. Near selalu berwajah dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, ya, tapi apakah di saat seperti ini dia juga tak bersedia melepaskan topeng keangkuhannya itu ? Bahkan sekedar hanya untuk meminta maaf dengan wajar.

"Maaf, aku akan membereskannya-" Near mengambil tisue dengan gerakannya yang tenang dan hendak membersihkan pakaian Mello, namun sebuah tangan yang kuat mencengkram kerah pakaiannya.

" Tak perlu !" Mello mendesis kejam ke wajah Near.

Semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut dengan tindakan Mello.

"Jangan kira karena kau terbaik disini, aku menghormatimu, albino brengsek ! Aku tak pernah menghormatimu, karena kau tak pernah menghormatiku juga ! Kau pikir aku tak tahu yang kau lakukan barusan itu sengaja !"

"Aku tidak… apa maksudmu ?" Near mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau sengaja, kan !"

"Aku tidak sengaja, untuk apa aku melakukan itu ?" Near bersikeras.

"Kau benar – benar bocah terangkuh yang pernah kukenal, Near…"

Near menatap Mello tajam. Sungguh bagi Mello tatapan itu seperti ejekan. Dan sedetik kemudian Mello benar – benar kehilangan kesabarannya.

Sebuah pukulan menuju wajah Near.

Mello merasakan desakan adrenalin dalam darahnya. Ia benar – benar merasa ingin sekali menghabisi albino sombong di hadapannya itu.

Ia mengarahkan pukulannya ke wajah bocah itu.

Namun betapa kagetnya ia, saat sebuah lengan yang kuat menahan laju pukulannya. Ia menoleh seketika.

Yang ditemui matanya sungguh membuatnya terpana.

Matt.

Matt menggenggam lengan Mello di udara. Wajahnya dingin dan tak dapat ditebak.

"Matt ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Mello berseru marah.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu… Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Matt membalas.

"Lepas !" Mello menepis lengan Matt.

"Kau jangan ikut campur ! Kemana saja kau tadi ? Kenapa saat albino brengsek ini mau kuhabisi kau tiba – tiba baru datang ?" Mello meledak marah.

" Mello, kau benar- benar kacau… kau sadar apa yang kau katakan ? Kau lebih kekanakan dari bocah 5 tahun ! Kata – katamu sungguh memalukan !"

Mello seketika seperti tertikam. Ia tidak menduga Matt tega mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu padanya. Ia terpaku. Hatinya benar – benar terluka. Mengapa Matt, teman, sahabat terbaiknya, bukan membelanya, malah mempermalukannya di hadapan seluruh orang. Terlebih, ia membela si albino sombong itu !

Suasana sejenak hening. Mello menundukkan kepala. Kemudian ia menatap Near tajam.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada temanmu, Matt ?"

Sebuah suara asing mengoyak keheningan.

Mereka menatap B yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Matt menatap B. Dingin.

"Ayolah, mengapa bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele ?" B melanjutkan.

"Ayo, Near… kita bersihkan dirimu…" Matt menggiring Near keluar ruangan. Tidak mempedulikan B.

Mello menatap tajam punggung Matt. Sebelum Matt berpaling, ia menangkap tatapan kejam Mello.

" Wah… wah… aneh, kenapa hal yang kecil seperti itu saja harus mengotori persahabatan…"

Mello menatap B.

"Kau memang salah, Mello, tapi bagiku, Matt tidak berhak mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan semua orang… ia tidak menghargai harga dirimu… lagipula sebenarnya, aku tidak melihatnya sebagai kesalahan… saat kau merasa sangat marah, maka kau harus mengeluarkan emosi itu, jika tidak, maka akan terjadi hal yang sangat mengerikan pada diri kita sendiri… dan kau baru saja melakukannya… kau mempertahankan dirimu dari sesuatu yang dapat mengubahmu menjadi orang yang mengerikan, Mello…"

Mello seketika merasakan dirinya terkejut. Bukan, bukan kejutan seperti tikaman yang diberikan Matt tadi, tapi seperti kejutan saat dirimu ditarik dari kawat berkekuatan 100 volt, saat aliran listrik mematikan itu baru akan mengalir melalui jaringan- jaringannya. Ia merasa diselamatkan oleh perkataan B barusan. Seperti air yang mengisi sebuah wadah yang baru saja dikeringkan. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa pemuda di depannya ini benar- benar sependapat dengan jiwanya yang liar. Sesuatu yang mungkin tidak begitu mudah diterima orang kebanyakan. Namun orang di depannya ini bisa dengan mudah menerimanya, bahkan rasanya ia sepertinya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Mello.

B. Mello merasa telah mendapatkan sekutu.

Dan saat itu ia lupa akan keberadaan Matt seutuhnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya.

Matt mengantar Near sampai depan toilet. Ia berdiri terpaku di depannya. Wajahnya tegang.

'Pemuda itu… '

Ia kenal pemuda itu dengan nama B. Yang tidak ia ketahui adalah sejak kapan ia tertarik pada Mello. Kejadian tadi sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Ia berpikir mengapa Mello berubah kekanakan seperti itu. Sebuah hal yang kecil, namun dapat mengantar kita pada jurang kematian. Matt merasakan sebuah perubahan. Ia menangkap suatu kekecewaan dalam mata Mello. Ia memang telah melukai Mello dengan perkataannya. Namun ia tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Mello yang sangat kekanakan. Ia sungguh tidak tahan lagi.

Namun hatinya kini tidak tenang. Ia merasa Mello sedang direngkuh oleh sesuatu yang mematikan.

Ya, tatapan B itu benar – benar menyesatkan. Matt berpikir bahwa akan menjadi hal yang sangat sulit untuk membawa sahabatnya itu kembali ke dekapan kebenaran.

B.

Mello merenungkan nama ganjil itu.

Entah kenapa saat memikirkan nama itu, ia tiba – tiba teringat L.

Apa karena mereka memiliki nama yang sama ? Sebuah inisial.

Apakah tidak ada yang tahu siapa nama B sebenarnya.

Ia menyelidiki ke semua orang di Wammy, dan mendapati bahwa memang tak ada yang mengetahui nama asli B. Selain ia sering disebut Backup, tidak ada yang tahu siapa namanya sebenarnya.

Mello tak mengerti megapa tiba – tiba B tertarik padanya. Apa mungkin karena mereka memiliki kesamaan ? Kesamaan idealisme ?

Ia ingat bahwa B lebih dulu berada di tempat ini, daripada dirinya. Dan selama itu ia ingat B tidak pernah menyapa atau mengajaknya bicara. Tapi kenapa sekarang…

"B… sebuah pernyataan yang ganjil jika kau mengatakan mengerti akan diriku…"

Hari berganti. Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian di ruang makan itu. Dan Mello tidak pernah menyapa atau berbicara pada Matt, walau mereka tidur satu kamar. Entah kenapa persahabatan mereka jadi renggang.

Setelah makan siang, Mello mengasingkan dirinya di bawah naungan pohon ek di belakang gedung. Biasanya yang ada di sana pada jam – jam ini selalu Mello dan Matt, namun kini hanya Mello yang terbaring sendirian di naungan ek itu.

"Kesendirian memang menyenangkan." Mello mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing, namun bukan Matt.

"B…"

"Hai… jika sedang menikmati kesendirian, bolehkah aku ikut ?"

"Terserah."

"Hn… sepertinya kau masih mengaggapku pengganggu ya ?"

Mello hanya memberikan lirikannya yang tajam.

B tertawa.

"Mello, kau sungguh anak yang menarik…"

"Kenapa kau tertarik padaku ?" Mello tiba – tiba langsung menanyakan ke pusat persoalan.

"Kenapa ya… mungkin bisa dibilang… aku melihat sesuatu yang harus kuklaim dari dirimu…"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kau begitu sempurna, Mello…"

Mello seketika menegakan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ?"

"Tenang… aku takut jika kau seperti itu… maksudku, kau sangat kompleks… begitu sempurna, bukan hanya kecerdasan tapi juga emosi yang indah… yang kadang bertarung dalam pikiranmu… intinya, Mello… kau sempurna… dan aku suka orang yang sempurna."

Mello merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Ia bergidik, namun kali ini rasa asing datang bersamaan menyertainya. Sebuah perasaan nyaman.

"Aku tidak sempurna…" Mello membantah.

"Terserah jika kau berkata seeprti itu. Aku yang menilaimu. Dibandingkan Near, kau adalah yang terbaik bagiku…"

"Kau salah, sudah jelas albino itu lebih baik dariku dalam segalanya…"

"Mello-"

B mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mello. Mello terkejut dengan gerakan itu, ia spontan menjauh, namun tangan yang kuat-namun tidak kasar-merengkuh kerah kaosnya, mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada wajah B.

" Kau tahu apa perbedaanmua dengan Near ?"

Mello hanya menatap mata merah B.

"Near cerdas, namun begitu rapuh… ia tidak berharga sama sekali… bahkan emosi juga ia tidak memilikinya… sedangkan kau… kau cerdas… dan kau begitu berharga… kau begitu kaya akan emosi… kau kuat, berwarna…"

Mello bergidik menatap seringai di sudut mulut B.

"… kau lezat…"

"A-"

"Hahaha… aku bercanda…" B melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Intinya… kau jangan berpikir bahwa si Near itu selalu menjadi nomor satu… bagiku dia itu bahkan tidak bernyawa sama sekali…"

"Aku… aku hanya merasa… aku tidak pernah bisa mengalahkannya… rasanya ada tembok yang sangat tebal di depanku… aku tak pernah bisa menjatuhkannya… sungguh menyebalkan… rasanya…"

B menatapnya lekat – lekat.

"… aku ingin sekali membunuhnya… sehingga tak ada lagi yang menghalangiku untuk menjadi nomor satu…"

Dan Mello tak melihatnya… B menyeringai sangat mengerikan saat mendengarnya berkata begitu.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin menjadi nomor satu, Mello ?"

"Aku… ingin menjadi penerus L…"

Kemudian B tertawa keras. Mello terkejut.

"Kau bodoh sekali… Kau bekerja begitu keras hanya untuk menjadi penerus orang yang bahkan wajahnya pun belum pernah kau lihat ?"

Dan B pun melanjutakan tawanya.

"Aku… bukankah L itu sangat menjanjikan ?" Mello mencelos.

"Mello… jika kau ingin menjadi nomor satu, maka jadilah nomor satu untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan untuk menjadi seperti orang lain… atau jangan menjadi nomor satu demi seseorang… jadilah nomor satu demi dirimu sendiri…"

Mello terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. Memang terdengar egois dan koleris, namun hal itu memang benar.

Jadilah nomor satu demi diri sendiri.

"Tapi… dari yang kau katakan… kau sepertinya… apakah kau punya masalah dengan L sendiri ?" Mello memberanikan diri menanyakan hal yang agak krusial itu.

B memandangnya.

"Ya… ada sedikit masalah di antara kami berdua… aku adalah pecundang yang tak pernah bisa menyamainya… bahkan ia tak pernah mengetahui keeksistensianku… haha… sudahlah… bukan hal yang serius…"

Bukan hal yang serius ?

Mello tidak dapat dibohongi. Ia jelas – jelas dapat melihat sesuatu yang mirip dengan persaingannya dengan Near pada diri B. Dan akhirnya Mello menyimpulkan ia mempercayai B saat ia berkata bahwa ia mengerti perasaan Mello. B persis memiliki masalah yang sama dengan dirinya. Ancaman tembok besi di hadapan mereka… dan sebuah sinar matahari yang menyakitkan di atas sana… karena mereka terancam tidak dapat meraihnya.

B adalah seseorang yang sama dengan Mello. Berambisi dan egois.

"B… bolehkah aku bertanya hal yang sedikit pribadi…" Mello berkata pelan.

"Apa itu ?"

"Mmm… matamu… apakah kau memakai kontak lens ?"

B menatap Mello tajam. Ia tersenyum lamat – lamat.

"Hal itu yang selalu ditanyakan oleh setiap orang… biasanya aku akan mengacuhkan mereka… tapi aku akan memberitahukannya padamu… mataku sudah begini sejak lahir… memang agak menakutkan dan tidak normal… hahaha… mana ada orang di bumi ini yang memiliki warna mata seperti mataku… tapi begitulah yang terjadi padaku…"

"Mata asli ya… kau tak merasa terganggu ?"

"Untuk apa terganggu dengan sesuatu yang dikaruniai oleh Tuhan ? Aku tak merasa rugi sama sekali… aku bangga akan mataku…"

Mello terdiam.

"Matamu… menurutku sama sekali tidak menyeramkan…"

B terpana dengan perkataan Mello.

"Mereka indah… "

Entah sejak kapan, tiba – tiba Mello sering terlihat berdua dengan B. Mereka selalu berdua kemanapun. Mello seketika melupakan Matt. Ia bahkan tak merasa memerlukan Matt lagi. Baginya B adalah seseorang yang sangat mengerti akan dirinya. Bagai sebuah benteng yang kuat, namun nyaman.

Sampai suatu saat Mello bertatap muka dengan Matt dalam perjalanan menyusuri lorong. Kebetulan saat itu Mello sendirian dan tak ada seorangpun di sana.

Mereka menghentikan langkah saat bertemu muka. Bagai tersihir, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Mungkin sisa – sisa masa lalu mendengung melalui pikiran mereka.

"Kulihat kau bahagia sekarang bersama teman barumu…"

Mello tidak merespon. Ia hanya menatap mata Matt lurus.

Keheningan yang tercipta sungguh menyakitkan. Matt lah yang pertama memalingkan wajahnya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda oleh pertemuan tak terduga itu.

Dalam langkahnya yang teredam, Matt meluncurkan kata – kata.

"Apalagi temanmu itu saingan utama L… kau pasti senang, kan ? Itu kan yang kau mau… selalu mendapatkan tempat nomor satu… selamat deh…"

Mello segera menoleh kebelakang-ke tempat Matt telah menghilang ke tikungan.

Saingan utama L ? Apa maksudnya ? Apakah B adalah saingan utama L yang sekarang ? Jika itu benar, maka semua perkataan B telah terpahami oleh Mello.

B adalah korban sebuah ego, sama seperti dirinya. Ia tidak mampu mengalahkan tembok yang kuat itu. B sama seperti dirinya. Seseorang yang selalu menjadi nomor dua !

Keesokannya sebuah kejadian menggemparkan tejadi. Seorang anak Wammy hilang tiba – tiba. Tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya. Anak itu adalah Near.

Percakapan segera beralih ke berita mengejutkan itu. Mereka sanggat tidak menduga kemana Near pergi. Karena Near sendiri juga sangat menikmati kesendiriannya, tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya, maka tidak heran jika tiba – tiba ia menghilang dan semua orang baru menyadari bahwa anak itu tidak kelihatan dimanapun. Bahkan apabila ia telah menghilang selama seminggupun tak ada yang akan segera menyadarinya.

"Siapa yang tahu bila sebenarnya dia telah hilang selama 2 minggu atau lebih ?"

"Tidak, aku melihatnya tiga hari yang lalu. Ia sedang bermain dengan puzzlenya di dalam ruang rekreasi."

"Kalau begitu ia telah menghilang selama 3 hari ?"

"Mungkinkan anak itu keluar Wammy dan diculik di tengah jalan ?"

"Tidak mungkin… kau tahu sendiri bagaimana dia itu… tidak mungkin ia berjalan – jalan keluar Wammy sendirian…"

"Aku pikir ia melarikan diri…"

"Bodoh kau ! Untuk apa dia melakukan itu… dia kan tidak punya siapapun, sama seperti kita…"

"Semoga saja ia segera ditemukan…"

Percakapan itu menguasai seluruh Wammy. Pihak – pihak manajemen Wammy segera terserang euforia menakutkan. Mereka tentunya melakukan segenap daya untuk menemukan kembali Near, namun sampai saat ini belum ada tanda – tanda dimana anak albino itu berada. Sungguh baru kali ini hal seperti itu terjadi.

Tiga hari benar – benar berlalu sejak berita kehilangan Near secara resmi diumumkan. Seluruh anak tegang. Tak ayal merekapun merasakan ketakutan. Mungkin saja ada oknum gelap yang bekerja di dalam Wammy. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah penjualan anak di bawah umur. Pihak manajemen Wammy pun segera bercengkrama dengan pihak kepolisian. Mereka tak bisa membiarkan hal ini terlalu lama. Terutama akan adanya kemungkinan tercorengnya nama baik Wammy's House sendiri.

Mello menatap sebuah brosur yang tertempel di ruang makan. Sebenarnya brosur itu tertempel di mana – mana di sekitar dinding Wammy. Ya, brosur gambar wajah Near.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Mello ?"

B muncul tiba – tiba di sisi Mello.

"Kemana si bodoh ini menghilang…"

"Kau memikirkan kemana Near hilang ?"

Mello menoleh menatap B.

"Semua orang memikirkan itu juga, kan ?"

"Mello… Mello… kenapa kau tidak bisa bersenang – senang sedikit ?"

"Apa yang kau coba katakan ?"

"Cobalah kau membayangkan sejenak bahwa Near benar – benar menghilang… hilang selamanya dari bumi ini… kau pun akhirnya akan menjadi nomor satu kan ?" B mendesis mengerikan.

"Apa-"

"Jangan bohong padaku, Mello… ada sedikit harapan kan di hatimu untuk mengharapkan Near benar – benar menghilang…kau bertanya pada Tuhan… mengapa Near harus eksis di bumi ini… karena selama ia hidup, kau akan selalu menjadi nomor dua… dan sekarang dia benar – benar menghilang… mengapa kau tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sejenak untuk menyamankan pikiranmu… walau hanya sejenak saja sudah cukup… gunakan kesempatan ini… ayolah berpikir bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak ada… tidak pernah ada…"

Mello terpana menatap sosok B yang menjulang di hadapannya. Sungguh sebuah pernyatan yang agak… gila… dan mengejutkan.

"B… aku tidak berpikir seperti itu… aku tidak mungkin bisa… walau dia adalah rivalku, tapi jika sesuatu terjadi padanya aku juga tak bisa memaafkan orang yang telah menyakitinya…"

Ekspresi B seketika berubah. Dingin. Namun kemudian ia menyeringai dan mendengus.

"Yah… kalau begitu pikirmu… kau tak semenyenangkan yang kukira… ayolah, kita makan… aku sudah lapar…"

Mello mendengar jeritan.

'Apa itu ? Siapa yang menjerit ?'

Kakinya perlahan – lahan membawa tubuhnya melewati lorong yang tak terputus.

Sebuah lantai marmer putih mendera telapak kakinya yang tak beralas. Dingin.

Ia mendengar lagi jeritan itu.

Sebuah melodi yang sangat menyayat hati.

Sebuah erangan menyertai jeritan – jeritan itu.

Ia seketika seperti mengenal suara itu…

Siapa…

Kakinya menikung… ia menemukan ruangan yang sangat luas dan tak berujung terhampar di hadapannya.

Seluruhnya seakan bersinar di depan matanya.

Ia mengangkat lengannya untuk melindungi matanya dari sinar yang terang itu seraya mendekat perlahan – lahan.

'Siapa itu ?'

Jeritan lagi.

Kini setelah ia mendekat, ia menangkap dua sosok yang tersembunyi dalam naungan sinar putih yang membutakan itu.

'siapa ?'

Mello melihat sesosok kecil memakai pakaian putih. Namun warna itu ternodai bercak – bercak merah yang gelap. Kedua tangannya terjulur ke atas, ke arah yang saling berlawanan-membentuk V, terikat kejam. Mello dapat melihat dengan jelas ada luka – luka di sepanjang ikatannya. Wajahnya tertunduk. Dan saat wajah itu perlahan mendongak ke arah Mello, Mello dapat melihat aliran darah segar di sisi wajahnya yang pucat. Saat segaris aliran merah itu melalui dahi dan turun ke dagunya, menyebrang di antara kedua matanya, Mello seketika terhenyak.

Near !

Sebuah suara lecutan mengoyak keheningan.

Mello menyadari sosok kedua.

Tinggi. Rambut hitam legam.

Mello seakan ingin berteriak. Ia tak dapat menahan adrenalin kengerian yang mendesak di dadanya.

Sosok kedua itu jelas menyiksa dengan kejam makhluk di depannya yang terikat tak berdaya. Dan Mello tahu siapa sosok itu, bahkan sebelum ia menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

Ya, sosok itu menoleh perlahan – lahan. Ia menemukan mata Mello yang terbelalak mengerikan. Kemudian sebuah seringai jahatpun tercipta. Seringai yang sangat kejam.

'Hai Mello…'

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgh !"

Mello tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia seketika terduduk tegak. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Dan untuk sejenak ia tidak mampu berkata – kata. Kengerian masih melingkupi dirinya. Sebuah gambaran mengerikan dari mimpinya membangkitkan bulu kuduknya.

'Apa yang kulihat barusan ?'

Hal itu begitu nyata…

Sosok Near yang bersimbah darah dalam posisinya yang terikat kejam…

B… ia jelas – jelas melihat B disana…

Apa yang dilakukannya ?

B… ia menyiksa Near…

Walau itu hanyalah mimpi, namun itu terasa begitu nyata… sangat nyata…

Untuk apa ia menyiksa Near ?

Untuk apa…

Mello terkesiap.

'Untuk diriku ?'

Mello mengguncang kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari pikirannya.

'Tak mungkin !'

Mello tak mampu melanjutkan tidur malam itu.

Dia sempat melirik ke arah samping kanannya-tempat tidur Matt.

Matt tidur menyamping membelakanginya.

Ada keinginan untuk memberitahukan Matt apa yang ia impikan barusan, namun egonya tetap menang kali ini. Ia hanya akan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lagipula itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Namun entah kenapa, perkataan B tadi siang terngiang – ngiang kembali…

'Bersenang – senanglah sejenak… anggaplah Near benar – benar menghilang… maka kau akan menjadi nomor satu…'

'Andai Near tidak pernah ada…'

Mello melihat sosok B yang menyeringai kejam… matanya semerah darah…

'Akulah yang mengenyahkan Near untukmu… aku yang melakukannya untukmu, Mello…'

Keesokannya Mello tidak juga bisa mengusir trauma itu dari kepalanya. Mimpinya itu terus menghantuinya. Ia benar – benar merasakan horor mengelilingi dirinya. Ia tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya di dalam mimpinya. Mengapa ia bisa bermimpi seperti itu ? B tidak mungkin orang seperti itu. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekejam itu !

Semua orang mulai panik dengan perihal lenyapnya Near. Situasi mulai tidak menyenangkan, baik itu saat waktu makan ataupun saat jam sekolah. Setiap anak mulai mewaspadai orang – orang lain di sekitar mereka. Siapa yang tahu bila sebenarnya ada seorang psikopat di antara mereka.

Mello pun berpikir seperti itu. Dan pikirannya entah kenapa selalu membawa B kepada peristiwa itu. Mungkinkah apa yang dimimpikannya itu sesuatu yang sangat penting ? Suatu sinyal yang dikirim melalui bawah sadar ? Sungguh hal yang tak masuk akal.

Namun walau begitu, hatinya terus menerus membuatnya takut saat menatap B. Mereka sedang menyantap makan siang. Dan itu adalah hari ke-6 dimana diperkiraan Near hilang.

"B..." Mello memulai sebuah percakapan.

"Hn... ?"

"Um..."

B akhirnya melirik Mello.

"Ada apa, Mello ?"

"Saat kau... aku hanya ingin... maksudku..." Mello bergumam tak jelas.

"Mello, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?"

"Saat aku mengatakan... kau tahu... aku tahu kau pasti hanya bercanda... maksudku..."

"Tentang Near ?"

Mello menatap B seketika. B sangat cerdas. Ia tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat itu.

"Kau mau menanyakan apakah aku sungguh berharap Near hilang dari bumi ini ?" B mendesak.

"Aku hanya-" Mello menggumam dan sebuah desisan B memotongnya.

"Ya..."

Mello terhenyak seketika. Horor itu telah kembali. Ia menatap terbelalak mata merah B. Ada yang mengerikan dalam mata itu.

Keheningan yang tercipta sungguh menyesakkan. Namun ternyata ada yang aneh pada wajah B kemudian. B perlahan – lahan tergelak, dan akhirnya ia tertawa lepas. Mello hanya terpana melihatnya.

"Kau harus lihat wajahmu barusan..." B masih tergelak.

"AP-" Mello merasa wajahnya memerah.

"Aku tentu saja hanya bercanda... tak mungkin aku benar – benar mengharapkan anak itu lenyap dari bumi ini... rasanya kaulah yang lebih mungkin mengharapkan seperti itu, Mello..."

"Huh... jika saja aku bisa memilih... aku akan memilih ia tak pernah eksis di dunia ini daripada harus menyingkirkannya..."

"Yah... kenyataannya dia kan ada..."

"Ya... dia memang ada... bagaimanapu dia tetap ada..."

Tak ada yang aneh pada percakapan siang tadi. B rasanya tidak mungkin sungguh – sungguh berharap Near lenyap dari tempat ini... atau dari bumi ini. Memang ada-dan selalu ada-yang menakutkan dalam matanya, namun Mello tetap tidak dapat mempercayai B melakukan hal sekejam dalam mimpinya itu. Akal sehatnya selalu melawan hatinya. Ia benar – benar berjuang keras untuk tidak mempercayai mimpinya. Itu terlalu kejam.

Namun, sekuat apapun Mello melawannya, suatu kejadian akhirnya membawanya pada konklusi yang akan menuntunnya pada sebuah kenyataan. Sebuah kebenaran.

Saat itu tepat jam makan malam. Mello terlambat. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, ia berencana akan segera ke ruang makan. Ia menyadari-seperti hari – hari sebelumnya-Matt juga tidak lagi menunggunya setelah ia mandi. Mungkin Matt sudah tidak ingin lagi berbicara padanya. Sepertinya dia harus segera minta pindah kamar.

Mello keluar kamar, dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia segera menyusuri lorong kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Namun sesaat, ia memutuskan untuk menjemput B di kamarnya sebelum ke ruang makan. Biasanya B yang selalu menjemputnya di kamarnya, tapi kali ini Mello memutuskan untuk menjemputnya lebih dulu. Mungkin Mello ingin agar pertemannanya dengan pemuda itu berjalan lebih baik.

Mello mengetuk pintu kamar B.

Tak ada jawaban.

Ia mengetuknya sekali lagi. Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Mello bertanya – tanya apakah B sudah mendahuluinya ke ruang makan, karena ia tidak menjumpainya dalam perjalanannya ke kamar B.

Mello berpikir akan langsung beranjak ke ruang makan. Namun seketika ada yang mendesak dalam dadanya.

Kamar B.

Ia memang belum pernah memasuki kamar pemuda itu. Sedangkan B telah masuk kamarnya berkali – kali sejak mereka menjadi dekat.

Ada rasa penasaran untuk melihat seperti apa kamar teman barunya ini. Memang hal yang kurang sopan, namun hatinya mengatakan tidak masalah, bahkan jika B memergokinya memasuki kamarnya. Ia tinggal bilang ia mencari B dan tak sengaja masuk ke kamarnya.

Lagipula apa yang akan ada dalam kamar seorang anak Wammy ? Bahkan kami tak punya apa – apa bagi diri kami sendiri.

Apa yang akan dilakukan B ? Ia tak mungkin membunuhnya hanya karena memasuki kamarnya kan ?

Mello tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu sampai suatu malam setelah malam ini.

Sebuah kejadian yang akan merubah B menjadi seorang yang benar – benar lain...selama – lamanya.

Mello menyentuh handle pintu kamar B.

Ia menekannya, dan akhirnya melongokan kepalanya ke dalam.

"B..."

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu gelap. Sebuah lampu kamar di atas meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidur menyinari kamar itu. Cahayanya suram, namun cukup untuk menunjukan profil ruangan tersebut.

Ternyata ruangan itu sama seperti kamar - kamar tidur lainnya.

Namun kamar kepunyaan B ini lebih luas. Dan ia memiliki sendiri ruangan itu. Satu – satunya orang yang tidak memiliki teman dalam kamar tidurnya. Mello ingat bahwa ternyata B adalah orang kedua yang dihormati di Wammy. Barangkali rumor yang mengatakan bahwa B adalah saingan L yang sekarang, saat mereka berdua masih ada di Wammy itu benar. B bukanlah orang yang boleh dianggap remeh.

Sedetik kemudian Mello telah menyusuri ruangan itu, bagai menyusuri sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Tak ada yang aneh dengan kamar itu, sampai sudut matanya menangkap suatu yang ganjil.

Ya, Mello menangkap pemandangan ganjil di sudut ruangan yang temaram itu.

Dinding sudut itu tak aneh apabila tidak ada yang menonjol di ujungnya. Bagian itu sedikit melesak keluar dari atas sampai bawah-seperti sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Mello melihat dinding itu buntu. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa itu adalah dinding biasa, sampai ia menyimpulkan bahwa ada sebuah pintu tersembunyi di dinding itu. Bagian itu sungguh sangat sempurna. Bila tidak ada yang melesak, maka dinding itu sempurna seperti dinding biasa, dan tak ada orang yang berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu di baliknya.

Sebuah ruang tersembunyi ? Mello berpikir.

Kakinya dengan sendirinya melangkah menuju sudut itu.

Tak disadarinya tangannya kemudian membuka pintu tersembunyi itu.

Ada sebuah ruangan rahasia dalam Wammy ? Sungguh ia sama sekali tak tahu tentang hal ini. Tak ada satupun ruang atau bilik rahasia dalam Wammy seperti yang dikatakan bagian manajemen. Tak ada yang tersembunyi dalam tempat mewah ini. Atau sebenarnya ada ? Di depan matanya kini ia menemukan bukti itu. Ataukah tempat – tempat tersembunyi itu memang ada tapi hanya dalam ruangan – ruangan tertentu ?

Mungkin.

Mello perlahan memasuki ruang tersembunyi yang ada di balik dinding itu. Ternyata di dalamnya tidak terlalu gelap. Ada sebuah sinar temaram yang menyinari ruang itu entah darimana. Dan kaki Mello berakhir pada sebuah anak tangga. Sebuah tangga yang menurun ke suatu ruang lain di bawah.

Mello tidak dapat menahan debaran jantungnya sendiri seraya menuruni tangga itu.

Tangga itu spiral dan tidak terlalu panjang.

Dalam hatinya Mello memikirkan sejuta kemungkinan. Apa ini ? Apakah B tahu akan ruang tersembunyi ini ? Dan apa yang ada di ujung tangga ini ? Apa yang akan dilihatnya ?

Kaki Mello membawanya ke anak tangga terakhir. Ia menemukan sebuah ruang yang cukup besar di ujungnya. Kira – kira ukurannya 4 x 4 meter. Keadaannya cukup gelap disini. Karena penerangannya tidak terlalu terang seperti di ruang atas dan seperti di tangga.

Mello harus memerlukan waktu sejenak untuk membiasakan matanya dalam keadaan segelap itu. Saat ia berusaha membuat matanya terbiasa dengan keadaan di tempat itu, ia mulai menangkap ada sesuatu di sudut kanan di depannya.

Mello tiba – tiba merasakan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Punggungnya tiba – tiba berubah dingin menusuk.

Ia benar – benar merasa melihat penglihatan dalam mimpinya sekali lagi. Sebuah Dejavu.

Matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Si… siapa itu ?" Mello berbisik.

"B… kaukah itu-"

Sedetik Mello merasa seluruh adrenalin dalam darahnya mendesak menyakitkan.

Ia melihat sesosok… berbaring di sudut itu…

Mello segera mendekat perlahan, dan saat semakin dekat, laju kakinya makin cepat.

Jantungnya kini berdetak sangat cepat.

Mello segera berlutut dan mencengkram tubuh yang terbaring lemah itu, menopangnya di atas pangkuan kaki kanannya. Ia mendapati kedua kaki dan tangannya terikat. Tubuh itu penuh dengan luka sayatan terutama di bagian kaki dan tangannya. Ia menemukan wajahnya. Pucat. Sepucat kematian.

Mello benar – benar menahan kengeriannya. Ia benar – benar bergidik ngeri. Jantungnya berdetak 10 kali lipat, seakan dadanya ingin meledak.

INI GILA !

SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI PADANYA ?

Tapi seakan pertanyaan liar itupun sudah memiliki jawabannya. Seperti sepasang takdir. Siang dan malam.

Ia bertanya siapa yang dapat melakukan hal seperti itu, di ruangan tersembunyi tepat di bawah kamar tidur seseorang yang dikenalnya… atau _dikiranya_ dikenalnya.

Tidak Mello sama sekali tiak mengenal orang itu.

"Oh, kau ternyata… "

Mello membeku.

Suara yang akhir – akhir ini sangat dikenalnya, merasuk telinganya kejam.

Mello menoleh perlahan.

Dan Mello melihat sebuah senyum yang sangat tidak dikenalnya dari wajah seseorang yang juga sangat tidak pernah dikenalnya.

Mello bergidik ngeri. Kali ini seluruh indra tubuhnya bergidik ngeri bersama dengan jiwanya.

Ia menatap sisi lain dari B.

B mengeluarkan ekspresi yang tidak pernah dilihat orang lain. Mello menyimpulkan bahwa ekspresi itu tidak pernah dimiliki seorang manusia. Ekspresi itu milik seorang iblis.

"Wah, Mello… aku terkejut kau berani memasuki kamarku… tapi yasudahlah… tak apa… aku justru baru mau memberitahukannya padamu… kau ternyata telah menemukannya terlebih dahulu…"

Mello seakan tersengat aliran listrik.

"Apa maksud semua ini, hah ? Jadi kau yang melakukan semua ini… kau yang menghilangkan Near ? Dan…"

Mello melirik tubuh dalam genggamannya.

"Apa ini… kau sudah gila…"

B perlahan maju mendekati Mello. Mello merasakan alarm peringatan berbunyi kencang dalam kepalanya. Ia sangat waspada sekarang.

"Kau sendiri kan yang bilang, Mello… kau berharap bahwa anak itu hilang… lenyap… kau mengatakan padaku kau berharap dapat membunuhnya…"

Mata B bersinar sangat merah di tempat gelap itu.

"A-apa…"

"Jika kau terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya… aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya untukmu… kau tahu… sekali aku diberitahu tentang sebuah harapan, aku dengan senang hati akan membantu orang itu… aku tidak suka orang yang menghancurkan harapan orang lain… seperti bocah ini… dan mengapa tidak membantu seorang sahabat untuk mewujudkan mimpinya ? Dan mimpimu adalah menjadi nomor satu… maka satu – satunya pilihan bagiku adalah melenyapkan halangan itu… aku benar kan ?"

Mello sungguh telah melihat kegilaan dalam mata merah B. Ia ingin berteriak saat itu juga. Namun tidak sanggup.

Mello merasakan sebuah benda tergeletak dekat tubuh Near. Ia merabanya. Sebuah pisau… Benda tajam itu berlumur noda gelap. Sepertinya benda itulah yang telah menyiksa Near.

"Aku telah salah menilaimu, B… ternyata kau tak lebih dari seorang yang gila… kau sakit…"

B bereaksi terhadap perkataan Mello. Wajahnya seketika tegang. Seperti seekor hewan buas menatap mangsanya.

"Aku yang harusnya mengatakan itu, Mello… aku salah menilaimu… aku kecewa padamu…"

"Jangan mendekat !" Mello berteriak seraya menghunus pisau di tangannya.

B bergeming di tempatnya. Ia tersenyum lamat – lamat, kemudian tertawa kasar.

"Aku mengerti, Mello… mungkin suatu saat aku bisa membuatmu mengerti… jadi…"

Mello merasakan lengan yang menghunus pisau gemetar. Ia berdoa semoga B tidak melihatnya.

"…sampai jumpa, Mello…"

B, dengan cepat berlalu dari tempat itu.

Setelah kejadian itu terungkap, mereka-penghuni Wammy tidak menemukan B dimanapun. Ia menghilang seakan ditelan bumi.

Near dirawat intensif. Luka – lukanya ternyata serius. Namun ia dapat diselamatkan walau ia telah kehilangan banyak darah dan itu sangatlah kritis baginya.

Mello merasakan trauma terbesar dalam hidupnya dan merasa bagai mimpi buruk.

Namun ia dan Matt belum kembali bercakap. Mungkin nanti. Karena vas yang pecahpun dibutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk menyatukannya kembali.

Seminggu berlalu.

Di naungan ek, Mello menatap malas awan – awan yang bergerak beriringan.

Tiba – tiba ia ingin melihat Near. Ia bangkit, membersihkan pakaiannya dari helaian daun dan melangkahkan kakinya…

Sebuah pukulan…

Keras dan dingin… kulit yang dingin…

Mello bahkan tak sempat menoleh… ia langsung tak sadarkan diri karena pukulan tiba – tiba itu.

Sebelum kesadarannya meninggalkannya, ia merasa melihat Near dengan wajahnya yang tenang.

Mello membuka mata. Ia merasakan tangannya terikat.

Dimana…

Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya terikat pada sebatang pohon yang besar.

Hutan ?

Sekelilingnya merupakan hamparan hutan.

Ia mendongak dan menatap sepasang mata merah membara.

B menatap lurus di hadapannya. Ia berdiri tegak di depan Mello yang terikat pada sebatang pohon.

"Hai, Mello… ingat kan bahwa aku mengatakan bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi…"

B tersenyum jahat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku ? Kau akan membunuhku ?" Mello membalas.

Seluruh tubuhnya seperti lumpuh. Apalagi dengan posisi seperti itu, ia benar – benar merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan ? Sungguh pertanyaan yang menarik, Mello… dari seseorang yang menarik sepertimu juga…"

B mendekat.

"Cih… bunuh saja aku, dasar sakit !"

B menampar Mello kasar.

Mello merasa darah megaliri sudut bibirnya.

"Aku benar – benar kecewa padamu… kau ternyata lemah seperti yang lainnya juga… aku sia – sia membantumu…"

Mello tertawa kecil.

"Apa maksudmu, hah ? Kau pikir aku mainanmu ? Kau salah besar… aku bahkan telah memutuskan bahwa kau tak lebih dari seorang sakit yang meratapi diri sendiri ! Kau lebih parah dari seorang pecundang !"

B tersenyum kecut.

"Sungguh menyedihkan… kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri, Mello…"

"Heh… aku tidak mengerti omongan orang sakit sepertimu…"

"Kau jelas – jelas mengatakan bahwa kau ingin mengenyahkan Near… saaat aku membantumu, kau berterima kasih saja tidak… lalu kau mengatakan bahwa kau sependapat denganku… menjadi nomor satu adalah yang terbaik… jadilah nomor satu bagi dirimu sendiri… tapi… kau sekarang malah merengek padaku mementahkan semua pernyataanmu…"

"Huh, dasar sakit ! Aku memang ingin menjadi nomor satu, tapi tidak seperti kau, yang telah buta akan segalanya, aku masih melihat sebuah kebenaran… sedang kau, kau seperti iblis… tidak melihat kehidupan di dunia ini.. kau mengambilnya dari kami !"

"Benarkah ?" Kini B tepat di hadapan Mello. Hanya sejarak 1 meter.

"Kau tahu B ? Kau benar – benar pecundang sejati… kau menjual jiwamu sendiri pada keegoisanmu ! Sesungguhnya aku tahu bahwa kau hanya iri pada L kan ? Kau tidak bisa melampauinya, dan hatimu berubah hitam, kau kemudian berupaya ingin menyingkirkannya, namun kau tak bisa melakukannya. Kaupun mencari seseorang yang mewakilkan citra L… kau hanya memanfaatkanku untuk memuaskan kegilaanmu ! Aku tak merasa perlu untuk kau bantu !"

"Sungguh menyedihkan…"

"Kau yang menyedihkan ! Kau hanya menyiksa Near untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan untukku ! bukan untuk siapapun !"

B menekan rahang Mello kasar.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan tentang L ? Kau masih ingin tetap mengikutinya ?"

Mello tersenyum.

"Aku memang membenci jika diriku mengikuti seseorang demi menjadi nomor satu, namun… jika seseorang itu adalah L aku akan dengan senang hati mengikutinya… karena L itu bagai matahari, dan ia pantas diikuti…"

Wajah B mengeras seketika.

" Ya, L pantas diikuti… ia sangat bersinar… hangat dan terang… mengagumkan-"

"BERHENTI MEMUJINYA DI HADAPANKU !" B memukul wajah Mello kasar.

Mello terhenyak. B bernapas sangat cepat.

Wajahnya mengerikan.

"B… Near adalah rivalku… mungkin rival abadiku… namun membunuhnya tidaklah mengenyahkan keberadaannya di muka bumi ini… tidak akan pernah… Jikalau pun ia mati saat ini, aku tetaplah akan menadi nomor 2… selamanya… karena Near adalah sebuah bentuk keeksistensian sebuah kehidupan… ia tetap ada walau ia mati saat ini, karena ia pernah memijak bumi ini. Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa lebih memilih ia tidak pernah eksis di bumi ini daripada membunuhnya…"

B menatapnya tajam.

"Ia akan selalu menjadi yang pertama, B… sama seperti L bagimu… Ia akan selalu menjadi yang pertama, bagaimanapun kau mencoba mengenyahkannya… selamanya…"

B menenangkan dirinya. Ia seketika berubah tenang. Tak lagi terbakar amarah seperti sebelumnya.

"Jadi… begitu… yah… Mello, kau seorang yang mengecewakanku lagi… kalau begitu… kau akan menyesal…"

"Ya, bunuhlah aku… tapi tetap Near dan L akan selalu menjadi yang pertama…kau bahkan tak bisa mencegah hal itu… sampai kapanpun…"

B tertawa liar kemudian.

"Mello… Mello… kau tak akan mati sendirian…"

Mello mencelos. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan terjadi…

"Selamat datang, Near… ke kematianmu…" B mendesis.

Mello terbelalak.

"Near !"

Mello berseru liar.

Sosok yang mucul itu memang Near. Tubuhnya masih dipenuhi perban, dan tampaknya wajahnya masih pucat. Jemarinya menekan lengan kirinya kuat, Near bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon.

"Aku mengirimkan surat kematian padanya… dan seperti perkiraanku, ia datang…"

"B… brengsek…" Mello mengumpat putus asa.

"Sungguh kedua bocah tolol… ternyata aku benar – benar salah menilai kalian… sangat memalukan… Mello, teman kecilmu ini hendak menolong jiwamu… aku mengatakan padanya di surat bahwa jika ia tidak datang, aku akan membunuhmu…sungguh bodoh… dengar kalian berdua… kalian akan mati hari ini…"

"Bodoh…"

Mello dan B menoleh ke arah Near. Terkejut dengan perkataan singkat bocah itu.

Near menatap tajam B seraya berkata,

"Kaulah orang yang paling menyedihkan di bumi ini… jika kami matipun kami tetap memiliki setiap orang di hati kami, tapi jika kau mati, kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan apa itu hidup dan mati… sungguh menyedihkan…"

B tertawa sejadinya. Kasar dan liar.

"Sudah cukup bercandanya ? Aku sudah tak sabar mencabut nyawa kalian…"

"NEAR LARI !" Mello menjerit panik.

B dengan kecepatan mengerikan mencengkram Near yang bahkan tak berusaha untuk bergerak.

B menguncinya di tanah. Kemudian ia menekan lutut kanannya di atas dada Near. Near melepaskan kesakitan dari mulutnya.

"LEPASKAN DIA !" Mello menjerit panik dan ngeri.

Ia sungguh benci keadaannya saat ini. Ia benci menjadi tak berdaya. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan Near daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Near…" B tersenyum kejam. Tak ada belas kasihan dalam matanya.

Ia menjangkau leher Near dan menekan tenggorokannya.

Near menepis tangan B putus asa.

Kemudian Near mendengar B mengucapkan sesuatu… sesuatu yang tidak dipahaminya.

"Belum waktunya... masih banyak lagipula… tapi, aku akan merubahnya… aku yakin aku bisa…"

Near melihat di sudut matanya seraya bergumul dengan tangan B, ia melihat B menatap ke atas dahinya. Seuatu yang dibicarakannya seakan berhubungan dengan sesuatu di atas dahinya.

Bersamaan dengan dirasanya napasnya sesak dan kesakitan mendera tenggorokan dan dadanya, Near mulai kehilangan tenaganya… ia perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan kuat B, yang masih dengan kejam menekan tenggorokannya. Menyakitkan napasnya. Mengambil jiwanya.

Near perlahan menutup matanya. Ia menatap wajah B dengan kesakitan di ambang kematiannya.

Dan satu pernyataan terucap dari mulut B.

"Selamat tinggal, Nate River…"

B pun tersenyum puas.

Mello serasa orang gila yang terus meneriakkan nama Near. Ia sungguh – sungguh berharap dapat melepaskan ikatannya dan menolong anak itu. Tapi tak bisa.

Ia ngeri saat melihat tangan pucat Near terjatuh ke sisi kepalanya.

B berbisik kejam,

"Selamat tinggal Nate River…"

B pun menatap deretan angka di atas dahi Near perlahan menghilang.

Ia tersenyum puas.

Ia berhasil.

Ia menoleh ke belakangnya, tinggal satu lagi.

"Kau tahu…" B mendekati Mello

"Walau kau bilang bahwa membunuh Near tidak akan mengubah kenyataan, aku tetap akan membunuhnya… dan karena kau juga tidak lagi berharga bagiku… kau pun harus pergi…"

Mello menatap sebuah pisau pada jemari B.

Sepersekian detik saat pisau itu menembus dada kanannya.

Ia bahkan tak bisa mengerang.

"Selamat tinggal, Mihael keehl…"

Namun ada yang aneh…

Sesosok asing berkelebat di depan matanya…

Erangan B yang liar…

Seseorang telah menahan tangan B, walau B berhasil menikamnya…

Mello terbelalak sejenak…

Orang itu… apakah ini hanya imajinasinya ?

Apakah ia akan segera mati ?

Ia melihat seorang yang mirip dengan B… mirip sekali… bahkan di ambang kesadarannya, Mello berani bersumpah pria asing itu bagai kembaran B.

Si pria asing itu menaklukan B…

Sebuah teriakan liar…

Mello tak sadarkan diri.

Hari yang baru melompat perlahan. Mentari bermain – main dengan lembutnya angin musim semi.

Wammy's House baru saja menyaksikan sejarah seseorang yang akan dikenal sebagai BB dimasa depan.

Seseorang yang berasal dari tempat itu. Bagai sebuah cacat, Wammy's House telah menciptakan iblis seperti itu.

Mello menemukan Near tertidur di samping tempat tidurnya. Tak mempercayainya, ia tersenyum ke arah bocah albino itu. Ia sangat tenang sekarang.

Seminggu setelah pulih, Mello menatap mata Matt.

Mereka bertemu setelah kejadian yang teramat buruk terjadi.

Namun entah kenapa, Mello merasa begitu bersalah terhadap teman baiknya itu. Ia telah salah menilainya. Ia bodoh telah dibutakan oleh racun B. Manis namun mematikan.

Mello berpaling dan melangkah ke samping, ia tidak tahan berada di hadapan Matt terlalu lama, apalagi ditatap seperti itu.

Dan sebuah gerakan penuh kasih yang telah lama tak dirasakannya merengkuhnya cepat.

Mello terdiam dalam pelukan Matt.

"Bodoh…" Matt berbisik di telinga Mello.

Mello merasakan ada sesuatu mengaliri sudut matanya.

"Bodoh… kau pikir kau bisa lari selamanya dariku, Mello ? Kau sungguh bodoh…" Ulang Matt.

Mello pun tersenyum lembut seraya menyambut pelukan Matt.

Ia melingkarkan lengannya di belakang bahu Matt. Melampiaskan kerinduan yang selama ini mendesak hatinya.

L mendesah perlahan.

Ia menatap sebuah photo di tangannya.

"B… kau telah sesat…"

Ia ingat percakapannya dengan B malam itu, saat menyelamatkan 2 jiwa di dalam kelamnya hutan.

B mendesis di telinganya,

"Aku akan menunggumu sebagai kegelapanmu… karena aku tak mungkin bisa menjadi sama sepertimu… dan aku juga tidak mau… kau bersinar… maka aku akan menjadi kegelapan atasmu… selamanya… karena hanya seperti itu aku mampu melampauimu…"

"Kau sesat, B…"

"Kau akan mengenalku sebagai Beyond Birthday… karena itu namaku… kau akan mengingatnya sampai hari kematianmu, L… selamanya…"

L meletakkan photo itu di meja, dan mulai mengunyah donat.

"Aku akan sangat sibuk sekarang…"

Desahnya lagi.

B menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

'Mengapa nomor itu akhirnya kembali…'

Ia mengingat saat setelah ia melarikan diri dari L, ia melihat L memberikan napas buatan pada Near… dan kemudian nomor – nomor itu kembali lagi… bersinar di atas dahi bocah itu.

"Baiklah, Tuhan… aku rasa mulai sekarang aku hanya akan mengambil jiwa yang sudah di ambang pintu…"

Ia menatap beberapa berkas di hadapannya.

"Ini akan sangat menyenangkan…"

Ia tersenyum lamat – lamat.

"…L."

**End Of The Story**

Return to Top


End file.
